


Terror

by wheelparty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelparty/pseuds/wheelparty
Summary: "It was just a flash. A memory. A fleeting moment in time." One-Shot, Drabble





	Terror

**Welcome to another original story! This one is a very short one, known as a drabble. This is because this story is based off of a writing game on the fan fiction.net boards. In this game, a person is given any emotion as a prompt, and has to write something that is a maximum of 100 words based on the emotion that was given. After that, the person posts the writing on the board, and gives an emotion for the next person to write about. My emotion was terror, which led to this story. Credit for the original challenge goes to the original creator and the administrators on the fan fiction.net boards (whose names can be found there). Other than that, enjoy!**

**Terror**

It was just a flash.

A memory.

A fleeting moment in time.

And then…

Hands trembled like an earthquake.

Sweat drenched everything without stopping.

The sound of a pounding heart drowned out everything else.

The trembling now reached every limb, paralysis freezing them all like ice.

Widened eyes gave sight to a face as pale as a ghost.

A scream ripped from a person's mouth.

But the owner could hardly hear it.

Because the mind was consumed with a single thought.

The terror. The terror.


End file.
